


【法札】疼痛（班薩米札）

by kariri



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariri/pseuds/kariri
Summary: 本來想寫個短篇但又爆字數就先這樣吧......體會了一把什麼叫心情不好一言不合就開車www希望能為薩莫盡一份心力





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本來想寫個短篇但又爆字數就先這樣吧......  
> 體會了一把什麼叫心情不好一言不合就開車www  
> 希望能為薩莫盡一份心力

　　又是一場成功的演出，謝幕後眾人歡欣鼓舞的在後台鬧騰著，演員連妝都沒卸，就頂著一臉的脂粉開始慶功，早先買好的酒水與吃食紛紛被擺了出來，原本放置著戲服與道具的桌面上已經被香氣四溢的食物與酒瓶給取代。

　　「來，乾杯，敬我們偉大的作曲家，沃夫岡．阿瑪迪斯．莫札特！」  
　　不知誰率先起了頭，喊了這麼一句，眾人頓時紛紛揚起了手上的杯子，呼喊著朝金髮的男人敬酒。

　　莫札特凌亂的金髮已經因為方才的指揮而汗濕，幾縷髮絲因為沾著汗水而貼在前額與面頰上，厚重的妝上落著幾道亂七八糟的汗水痕跡，原本漆黑銳利的眼線的邊緣也微微暈開，他方才已經被灌了幾杯酒，更是因為演出後的興奮而越發情緒高昂。

　　「乾杯！乾杯！」他舉高杯子，嘶吼出聲，搖晃著手臂，酒水沿著杯緣溢出，沾濕了他的手。他也不在意，一仰而盡杯中酒，又遞出杯子朝人討酒喝，不時扭頭在湊過來的女孩唇上狠狠親一口。

　　「呀，莫札特大師！」女演員驚呼著嬌笑出聲，擦著鮮紅指甲油的手扣住莫札特的臉，又強勢的討了一個吻。

　　莫札特已經有點醉了，也可能是成功的興奮讓他的腦袋發暈，他高高興興的再度奉上響亮的親吻，幾乎來者不拒。

　　睜著模糊的醉眼，他搖搖擺擺的到處敬酒，然後一手勾向眼前人的脖頸，咕噥著對方的高挑身材，略略踮起腳，將人拉向自己狠狠的吻了一口。

　　帶著涼意的薄唇有別於方才那些嘴唇的芬芳，卻還是柔軟得誘人，唇邊還帶著些刺刺麻癢的感覺，莫札特稀奇的又狠狠親了一口，這才發現來人也是一位大師。

　　「啊，薩列里大師，我的安東尼奧，你也在？」

　　說完，莫札特拿著酒杯的另一隻手卻也勾上了薩列里的脖子，再度將唇湊了上去，給予他響亮的親吻。  
　　奇異的是薩列里竟毫不反抗，這讓莫札特覺得很是有趣，忍不住咯咯的笑了起來。  
　　旁邊的人們也從一開始的驚訝到跟著鼓譟，或許是烈酒太過醉人，又或許是那位了不起的大師不可能出現在這個擁擠狹小混合著汗臭與脂粉氣的地方，他們只當莫札特大師又醉了，何況這只是一個小角落，沒有太多人注意到。

　　「嗯，我在。」  
　　薩列里緩緩開口，低沉的嗓音絲滑如莫札特曾在他的住處品嘗過的濃醇可可，全身更似飲了一口醇厚濃郁的烈酒，燒得他莫名的渾身發熱。

　　莫札特的手沒有鬆開，就這麼掛在人的脖子上，薩列里略垂著頭看他，男人的眼睛醉意迷濛，卻仍然如往常般清澈，閃爍著燦爛星光，

　　「你怎麼會來呢？」  
　　「我來......看你的演出。」  
　　薩列里摟住他，扶著歪歪倒倒的他站好，一邊回答。

　　莫札特聞言笑得更燦爛，鬆開手，順著薩列里的攙扶站直了身，將手上的酒杯往他面前比劃。

　　「這樣啊？那......乾杯？我們乾杯！」  
　　「好，乾杯。」

　　薩列里隨手拿起旁邊的杯子，裡面盛裝了滿滿的烈酒，他的臉上也帶著酒氣薰過的紅潤，不知道方才躲在角落中痛飲了多少杯，也難為莫札特醉醺醺的眼睛能發現他的存在。

　　澄黃的酒水因為飲得急促從兩人的嘴角溢出，淌過下巴，沿著仰高的喉管流入衣襟間，莫札特一手甩開了喝空的杯子，猝不及防的撲上薩列里，張口就啃在對方平常被繁複蕾絲與領巾藏著的喉結上。

　　又是匡噹的聲響，薩列里沒喝完的酒杯砸在地上，濺出一片酒水，卻盡數隱藏在眾人喧囂吵雜的慶功聲中，他結實的身軀如觸電般戰慄，更因莫札特在他喉嚨上劃來劃去的燙熱舌頭而雙腿發軟。

　　「莫......」  
　　「噓，安東尼奧，不要說話。」

　　莫札特溫熱的吐息噴在薩列里的脖頸間，更是快速烙下幾個聽起來情色感十足的濕潤親吻  
　　舌頭與嘴唇剝離肌膚發出嘖嘖的聲音，莫札特可以感受到薩列里肌膚上站立起來的小疙瘩與壓抑的呼吸。

　　他扯著人往暗處走，而這個比自己高大健壯許多的男人竟也毫不反抗，跌跌撞撞被他拉著走，低頭穿過橫掛的布幕戲服和許多道具，動作彷彿一如既往地優雅，與這個凌亂的場地格格不入。

　　他突然對男人表現出來的溫馴感到不滿，他後來也知道這個男人並非如他當初以為的出身高貴，但安東尼奧．薩列里，靠著本身的力量爬到現在這個位置，受人愛戴、受人尊敬，享有權勢與財富，人人都喜歡他，人人都景仰他，想從他口中得到稱讚與認同。

　　但這樣的男人，這樣什麼都有的男人，這樣沐浴在光芒下的男人，卻總是小心而隱忍的站在黑暗中看著自己，眼中透出著自己看不太明白的情緒。

　　莫札特不知道胸腔中這股不滿是怎麼回事，但他一向不去壓抑自己的情緒，他突兀的停下腳步，而被他拉扯著的薩列里就這樣輕輕撞上了他，而這個男人也在瞬間倒退了一步，優雅的低聲道歉。

　　莫札特更為不滿了，他皺起了眉，明亮的大眼瞪向眼前的大師，用力扯了下他的手腕，嗯，憑自己的力氣應該是扯不動的，但男人還是順從的配合了他，微微踉蹌著往前。

　　「莫札特？」

　　最後的尾音才發出，就被金髮的男人以唇封住，他將自己的整個身體壓上比自己高了要半個頭的男人，而男人依然順從地被他壓制，被他親吻，一點反抗的意思都沒有。

　　這和他親吻那些女孩的吻不同，不是那些發出響亮聲音、譁眾取寵效果強烈的吻，而是一種想把什麼吞吃入腹、焦急難耐的吻，他粗暴的吮著薩列里薄博的唇瓣，舌尖在他的唇上來回畫著，然後侵入男人微張的口，與他藏在裡頭的舌頭劇烈糾纏。

　　烈酒的氣味在他們彼此的口腔中交換，辛辣醇厚的酒氣還有男人本身的味道，當莫札特終於退開，兩人間拉扯出的一條銀絲，正是方才唇舌有多激烈糾纏的證明。

　　唇瓣染著濕潤的水痕，莫札的的雙眼漾著情慾升起的微紅，而他滿意的看到還靠在牆上微微喘氣的男人，他結實渾厚的胸膛起起伏伏，彷彿要撐破他的襯衫與緊繃的背心，染上緋色的耳根與臉頰，不知是因為醉酒還是方才的擁吻。

　　而這抹紅潤從他的臉頰一路延伸到脖頸，最後被衣服阻擋，莫札特對於薩列里終於失了他一貫的從容感到滿足。他笑咪咪的望著人，被酒精泡得有些暈眩的腦子仍沒錯過讓自己的視線於眼前的美景上停留。

　　隨著他眼神的來回掃視，薩列里沒來由得渾身發熱，雖然他方才被莫札特吻住的時候就已經渾身火熱，他幾乎是用了所有的意志在跟酒精抗衡，保持住一絲清醒，才不會被狂喜的浪潮捲走，忘記被莫札特拖著在後台穿梭的曾經。

　　莫札特的笑容映進他的眼底，閃爍著晶亮光芒的雙眼狡黠的看著自己，薩列里有些茫然，他不知道天才的腦子都在想什麼，現在又在打什麼主意？  
　　他能爬到這個位置，他能自豪的就是自己的自制力與看人的眼光，偏偏這個人總是出乎他的預料......不，或許也是能預料到的，他是這樣熱情、孩子氣、充滿才能，明明已經長大成人，卻始終帶著未曾長大的少年氣息，彷彿還是當年那個眼睛蒙著帕子坐在大鍵琴前歡快彈琴的男孩......

　　薩烈里恍惚著伸出手，他想要摘下這顆星星，將他收入囊中，再不讓別人觀看，但這樣亮眼的才能，他又怎麼捨得明珠蒙塵，又怎麼捨得不讓世人看到他所做出的偉大的音樂？

　　燙熱的掌顫巍巍地撫上了莫札特的臉頰，熱熱的溫度讓莫札特覺得舒適，像是貓咪一般蹭了蹭，然而他的手才剛剛抬起，那斜倚在牆上、雙眼迷濛，只伸出一隻手撫摸著他的臉、原本任他宰割的男人，卻突然彈起身體，另一手緊緊扣住他的腰，將他整個人圈入懷中。

　　（待續）  
　　


	2. Chapter 2

20190409更新完

果然受了演唱會刺激補充養分有差  
拖了許久終於一口氣飆完了

 

莫札特感受到男人燙熱的體溫混雜著醺人的酒氣，還有因為方才的吻興起的情慾，他咯咯笑了兩聲，試圖再度伸手撫摸他的臉龐，卻感覺扣住他腰肢的大手緊緊勒著他，不讓他動彈。

莫札特皺起了眉，試圖掙扎，「鬆開。」

然而方才溫馴的薩列里卻充耳不聞，他終於將他擁入懷中，是他先招惹自己的，不是嗎？

「沃夫岡......」  
「嗯？」

被酒精泡暈了腦子，莫札特沒有反應過來，然而那聲帶著懷疑的溫軟的勾人的呢喃，直接將薩列里的全身點燃，他已經大膽的叫了他的名字，那為何不再大膽一些？  
或許他已經醉了，又或者他從來沒有清醒過。

砰的一聲，莫札特感覺自己的後背嗑上了劇場裡斑駁的牆面，他才要抱怨出聲，然而男人帶著酒香與甜味的唇就這樣壓了上來，吞噬掉他所有的氣息。  
溫熱的舌凶狠跋扈的竄入他的口腔，攪緊他的舌，滑過他的齒間與上顎，讓他忍不住戰慄，彷彿從腳尖衝上頭頂的電流讓他渾身酥麻、慾望抬頭，莫札特一向順從自己的慾望，他主動迎戰，吸吮起在他口腔中作亂的舌尖，果不其然的察覺到褐髮男人一瞬間的退縮。

莫札特忍不住勾起一抹笑，雙手勾上薩列里的脖子，不讓他有退開的可能，甚至彎起了一條腿，磨蹭著壓制住自己的男人跨下已然微微抬頭的慾望。

「嗯......安東尼奧......」

薩列里的背脊因為這聲呼喚一陣顫抖，明明已然不再是少年，但為何這個男人卻可以用如此爽朗的聲線發出這般誘人的嗓音。  
他如同被海妖蠱惑的水手，著迷的向他靠近，燙熱的掌已然伸進莫札特凌亂不已的衣衫中，上下撫觸，迫不及待的想觸碰他藏在破舊雪紡下的肌膚，而莫札特在琴鍵上飛舞的手指已然扣住男人的後頸，靈巧的上下撫摸那一小片藏在長髮下的肌膚，薩列里忍不住呻吟出聲，手上更是急迫，兩人如野獸般互相啃咬，撕扯著彼此的衣物，在破敗的劇院牆上掙扎著，很快就跌跌撞撞摔進了讓演員休息的房間。

破舊的木門搖晃著發出吱嘎吱嘎的聲音，薩列里反手將之關上，眼前莫札特的肌膚已經被情慾染紅，捲曲汗濕的金髮隨著他的動作晃蕩搖曳，他著迷的伸出舌舔去男人額際滑下的汗水，明明是鹹澀的味道卻讓他彷彿嚐到一絲甜味。

莫札特的手不老實地在他身上捏捏碰碰，在他壯碩的胸肌上流連，隔著已被汗水浸濕到有些透明的襯衫，薩列里感覺到一絲不滿足，他一手扣住莫札特的後腦勺，氣勢驚人的啃著他的唇，一手心急的扯著自己的衣服，卻感覺到莫札特同樣燃著高溫的手阻止了自己，甚至仰頭避開他的親吻。

薩列里不滿的看向他，棕色的眸子已經染上了情慾，他盯著莫札特閃著水光的眼睛，皺起了眉，然而莫札特卻對他露出笑容，被吻腫且盈潤的嘴唇微啟，鮮紅的舌尖舔了下唇。

「大師，讓我來為您服務。」

說著他就伸手解開薩列里的扣子，男人淺褐色的肌膚瞬間暴露在空氣中，他身上還穿著黑色的長外套，然而因為方才的親暱，外套和裡頭的馬甲與襯衫已然皺成一團，胸肌上因為興奮而挺立的褐色乳尖隨著呼吸而微顫，莫札特鬼迷心竅的低下頭叼住其中一顆，舔吮的同時忍不住輕輕用牙齒啃著，頓時收穫了男人尖銳且富含情慾的粗重抽氣聲。

「莫札特......」  
「不對，是沃夫岡。」  
莫札特抬起頭，臉上的妝容有些暈開，他伸出指尖壓住薩列里的唇，彷彿他是一個不聽話的孩子。

薩列里深吸口氣，原本停下的手再度伸向莫札特，迅速地扯下他身上深紅的絲絨大衣，他小心翼翼猶如在彈奏他摯愛的鋼琴，指尖穿過層層堆疊的米色雪紡，解開了他襯衫的扣子，露出他甚少曬到陽光的蒼白肌膚。

當他火燙的指尖碰觸到莫札特的身軀，猶如嚥下一口烈酒，從指尖一路燒灼到胃裡，他虔誠的用雙手膜拜眼前這個由音樂凝聚而成的神，褐眸中充滿狂熱，他低頭湊近莫札特，嗅聞著他的脖頸，同時落下一串串的親吻。

「我的天使......」

薩列里脫口而出的話語卻換來啪的一掌，醉醺醺的金髮男子不高興的拍了他赤裸的胸口，他掙扎的與他拉開距離，雪紡襯衫零落的掛在他身上，莫札特一手扯掉，然後隨手撈起地上一件深酒紅的禮服按在自己身上。

「天使，你也是這麼叫那個女高音的，安東尼奧，你是不是喜歡她？」  
不等薩列里回應，莫札特又開口嚷嚷，「看著我，安東尼奧，看著我，我才是你的天使！不要轉移你的目光。」

青年吟唱著示愛的句子，薩列里卻一陣恍惚，這又是他從未聽過的唱段，他一陣興奮，下意識就想要找紙筆記錄下來，莫札特卻朝他撲了過來，他一時不查，直接摔在柔軟的演出服堆中，他在絨布與沙典中掙扎著，莫札特卻壓著他不讓動彈，他跨坐在薩列里的身上，禮服的裙襬散開，如一朵血紅的玫瑰，就這樣盛開在薩列里的身上。

緊身褲將慾望繃緊，尖端早已將布料弄得濡濕，莫札特被慾望與酒氣燒灼，極需要解放，他像小狗一樣在薩列里身上磨蹭，水潤的唇啃咬著他光裸的肌膚，薩列里只覺身上又熱又燙，酒氣混雜著莫札特身上的香水味讓他彷彿中了麻藥般，每深吸一口就越發不得動彈。

然而莫札特毫無章法的撫摸對他來說實在是種煎熬，更別提他口中隱約飄出的樂句，薩列里想聽清楚，又想將身上作亂的青年拆吃入腹，他的手終於動了起來，解開了青年緊繃的褲頭，撫上了他高聳的慾望。

有些粗糙的指尖滑過絲滑的肌膚，莫札特發出尖銳的抽氣聲，要害被男人握在掌心搓揉，他雙手扯著薩列里的襯衫，雙腿彎起，蹲坐在薩列里身上因為強烈的慾望而顫抖。

裙襬遮住了底下的躁動，薩列里握住莫札特的陰莖，上下擼動，指尖不時刮過底下膨脹充血的雙球，莫札特隨著薩列里的動作在他身上顫抖著，口中發出柔軟的呻吟，呼喚著薩列里的名字。

「啊啊......安東尼奧......」

薩列里困在褲子中的挺立被身上的青年來回的蹭，他直想埋入青年的體內，然而酒醉的青年一如往常的任性不受控，青年挺著腰，在薩列里的掌中戳刺著，同時一聲接一聲的發出長長的黏膩聲音，或哀求或呻吟或呼喚薩列里的名字。

「安東尼奧、安東......嗯......」

薩列里望著在自己身上搖得歡快的青年，他停下動作，放開青年的慾望，在莫札特發出抗議時，一把將人反壓在身下，他解開自己的褲頭，扯去青年手上礙事的禮服往旁一扔，奶白的身軀隨即暴露在他眼晴，被情慾染得粉嫩。  
他低頭望向青年高聳的慾望，忍不住輕笑一聲。

男人沙啞性感的喉音頓時讓青年的慾望更為高聳，甚至隨著青年突然變粗重的呼吸顫抖起來，薩列里一手扯掉青年的褲子，他的手準確的按上了青年雙腿中間的慾望，有些粗魯的揉捏起來，同時低頭吻住青年的唇，不讓他那太過興奮的誘人聲音被人聽去。

「安東尼奧，看著我......嗚......」

莫札特口中細碎的話語從接吻的縫隙中露出，他已然被剝得渾身赤裸，雙腿大開，濕漉漉的眼神迷濛的望著身上的男人，薩列里抽出探入他後穴的指，裡頭溫暖潮濕且隨著他的動作一縮一縮，他握住自己的慾望，對著已然被他揉得鬆軟的後穴，緩慢地將粗壯的慾望擠了進去。

莫札特倒抽一口氣，因為疼痛忍不住掙扎起來，薩列里憋著氣，強忍住慾望。  
再次感受到薩列里的退卻，莫札特心一橫，雙腿扣住了他的腰，主動迎入薩列里的分身。

「不要只看音樂，看著我......大師，你對我......嗯......到底是怎麼想的？」

莫札特彷彿為了轉移注意力，口中胡亂說著，薩列里沒有回答，他的慾望被濕熱的後穴包裹，每一次的抽動都讓他感受到極至的愉悅，然而他的態度讓莫札特不滿，他絞緊了後穴，隨即滿意的聽到男人發出一聲壓抑的喘息。

薩列里不知道這晚他是怎麼度過的，他和莫札特上了床，他進入了音樂神童的體內，與他結合，他在他體內大力的抽插，而莫札特的呻吟與哭喊讓他欲罷不能，當莫札特騎在他身上，上上下下的搖著，肌膚泛紅，渾身顫抖，單薄的胸口綻放著兩朵深紅色的蓓蕾，巍巍顫顫，更在他指尖的揉擰下越發挺立，青年吞吃著他的一切，將他粗大的柱身緊緊裹著，而他口中的呻吟與喘息是薩列里聽過最美妙的樂曲。

他壞心的順著青年往下坐的動作用力朝上頂著，就聽莫札特發出一聲哭喊－－  
「嗚......嗯......不要......太多了......」

「不夠，還不夠，你的音符，更多......」

薩列里費力的從牙關中擠出字句，感受青年在他身上因為高潮即將來臨的顫抖，他緊緊扣住青年的腿大力操幹，濕滑的腸液循著他的動作流出，莫札特發出如小動物般的嗚咽，雙腿一軟直接坐在男人身上，隨即就因為被頂到最深處而發出尖銳的抽氣聲。  
薩列里將已然軟成一灘春水的青年壓在身下，一手扣住青年勃發的慾望，莫札特哀求著他鬆開手，聲音因為哭喊而沙啞。

「安東尼奧......鬆開......嗚......求你......啊！」  
「我偉大的，沃夫岡，也有求我的時候......嗯？」

莫札特的眼中滿是瀕臨高潮而溢出的淚水，他咬緊下唇，喉間發出細碎的呻吟，臉上染滿情慾，後穴一收一縮，差點讓薩列里直接控制不住。  
他氣憤地低下頭在青年身上咬了一口，然而青年卻像被電擊一般的顫抖起來。

莫札特只覺得渾身上下又酥又麻，快感一波波的襲來，他迷迷糊糊的伸出手，嘗試想觸摸在他身上抽插著的男人，口中一邊哼哼叫著，他感覺到男人燙熱的大掌撫上了他的身體，本來被緊扣的慾望也被大力撫摸。

薩列里感覺身下濕潤緊緻的穴口緊緊咬住自己，他加快了手上擼動的速度，兩聲相疊的長長呻吟響起，薩列里的手上染滿了莫札特射出的精液，他快速的抽插，高潮過後特別敏感的音樂家在他身下唱出僅有他能聽見的樂音，隨即溫熱的白濁射入了青年體內。

找出手帕將手上的液體擦拭乾淨，薩列里看著已然昏睡過去的青年，想著方才他扭著身軀，用沙啞染滿情慾的聲音唱出破碎的樂句－－

「我把心交給你......」  
「而我也想要......你的投入......」

他回憶起青年是如何撫著他的胸口，上上下下的搖晃，低啞的呢喃著悅耳的旋律－－

「把我刺在你的胸上......我會做任何事......來取悅你......」

男人不敢相信也不能相信，他沉默著將青年身上的痕跡擦拭乾淨，甚至溫柔細心地掏出他射入青年體內的東西，髒污的毛巾與帕子已然被他揉成一團，不多時就會被他投入爐火中焚毀。

薩列里伸手爬了爬自己凌亂的深褐色髮絲，清洗乾淨透著涼意的指尖滑過青年濕暖紅潤的唇，他看不見青年閃著熠熠星光的眼睛，他無法面對那雙直擊靈魂能勾出他所有不堪的眸子。  
富含感情的呢喃低低的從男人薄博的雙唇吐出，他一邊用指尖描繪躺在床上的青年的容顏，一邊自語著只有他才明白意義的字句......

隔日，一身整齊的薩列里望向再度因為遲到而匆匆趕來的莫札特，他掩飾住臉上的表情，然而褐眸中卻還是意外透出一絲期待與渴望。  
莫札特旋風般的經過他，拋下一句活力十足的問候－－

「午安，親愛的薩列里大師。」  
說話的同時已經衝上指揮台，等待他多時的樂手們隨即循著他的手勢奏響了美妙的樂音。  
女高音深吸口氣，唱段鑽入薩列里的耳中，那熟悉的句子狠狠將他的期望打碎－－

「我把心交給你......而我也想要......你的投入......」

胸口泛起熟悉的疼痛，他不著痕跡的壓著昨日莫札特親吻過的心口，試圖將他對自己的唱詞從腦海中抹掉，然而這個天才就是這樣令人惱怒與憎恨，他已經不知道這是第幾次，被他這樣的用創作所玩弄。

薩列里閉上雙眼，強制將眼簾中背對著自己的金髮青年移開，鞋跟重重踏地，他有些踉蹌的走到一旁的椅子上坐下，口唇開闔，任由壯麗的管絃樂再度完美的將他不知重複多少次的字句掩蓋。

這個可恨的沒心沒肺的男人，將一切都埋藏在酒精與黑暗中的男人。  
他忍不住口吐詛咒，將自己的感情埋藏在那男人創造出的音樂中。

然而薩列里所不知道的是，當他關上門離去，沉睡的莫札特睜開了雙眼，他複雜的看向闔上的木門，隨即沉沉嘆了口氣，重新閉上眼，腦中深深迴盪著男人痛苦又狂熱的告白－－

「這是令人痛苦的美好......當你愛上你的痛苦......那感覺竟是，如此美妙......」

（完）


End file.
